Actions Speak Louder
by Somnion
Summary: Since Rock Lee is so dense, Tenten realizes that for guys like Lee, actions speak louder than words. Leeten , LeeXTenten. One-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


Title: Actions Speak Louder

Written by: Somnion

Written because we have too few pairings with Lee and Tenten

* * *

"You're staring."

Tenten turned in surprise towards Neji who was reclining against the trunk of a tree, his eyes closed as if he were deep asleep.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"You've been staring at Lee for almost a half hour now," he said, his eyes still closed.

"I haven't," she protested, her face going red as the heat rose in her cheeks.

Neji just smiled and tapped his closed eyes with his finger. A look of annoyance swept across Tenten's features. She should have figured that those white eyes of Neji's would not miss catching her staring at the young chuunin who was busy training his taijutsu's stances not too far away from them. He had insisted on training a little longer after both Neji and herself had agreed to call it a day. Looking away from the cocky Hyuga, she resumed to watching the object of her desires, dwelling on the reasons that caused her to feel this way. That unbridled enthusiasm to his training, his silly yet unintentional antics, his deep and sometimes humorous sense of honor, all these had caused her to slowly develop deep feelings for her fellow teammate.

"So, have you told him yet?" he asked, still reclining on the tree.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed discretely so that Lee wouldn't hear. "I tell you, it's not what you think it is."

Neji simply tapped his closed eyes again. "I've known for some time. Such conduct doesn't escape my eyes."

This was one of the drawbacks about having Neji on your team, Tenten thought to herself. His knowledge and incredible ability to notice the slightest alteration in body language made it very difficult to keep secrets from him.

"You know," he said, opening his eyes for the first time, turning in the kunoichi's direction, "guys like Lee, they're not too good at picking up subtle cues; and you're too subtle."

Had this statement come from anyone but Neji, Tenten would have probably knocked them upside down on the head. However, Neji did have a point since all the subtle cues she had been giving Lee were always overlooked or misinterpreted. Sometimes, she wished Lee could be a little more perceptive like Neji to these things but, then again, most men aren't blessed with byakugan. By the time she had collected her thoughts; Lee had finished his training and was walking towards them to join them.

"Guys like Lee," Neji said again, "actions speak louder than words for guys like him. Think about it."

"Ok," Lee said with a smile when reached his teammates. "We've done a great job with our training today. Guess we should back."

After picking up their equipment, the trio made their way back to the village. The conversation between them as they walked home was not so different than their usual; discussions about missions, training and the recent gossip. Although once it had only been Lee and Tenten who contributed to these idle chit-chats, Neji had, over the years, slowly been getting more involved in these conversations, even if a little. He was even known to crack a few snide jokes here and there and Tenten and Lee were glad for the improvement. Yet today, the topic of conversation was one that Tenten always wished to avoid, Lee's obsession with the Go-daime's young apprentice, Haruno Sakura.

"Once I master my next grand taijutsu move, I will finally be worthy of Sakura-san's love," Lee exclaimed triumphantly.

Neji just chuckled at that last statement. Of course, Lee was quick to take insult when people patronized his efforts to woo the fair Sakura's heart.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. "I'll have you know that when Sakura sees my new move, she'll definitely see me worthy of her love."

"You've said this same thing before, Lee," said Neji bluntly, as they reached a crossroad junction. "Anyway, the Hyuga estate is this way. I'll be heading there."

"Oh, alright then," said Tenten. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Neji."

"This isn't over Neji," Lee called out to Neji as he walked off, determined to have the last word. "When Sakura-san and I start dating, you'll have to take those words back."

This was the reason why Tenten always hated topics concerning Sakura. Lee would always get all fired up when it came to her and it broke Tenten's confidence.

"What do you think, Tenten?" asked Lee, breaking Tenten away from her thoughts.

"Huh, what was that Lee?"

"What do you think? Do you think that this new move will be able to help me win Sakura-san's heart?"

"Umm…yeah, I guess," she said hesitatingly.

'Yes, I knew you would support me," Lee said excitedly with a smile.

Tenten could feel her confidence crumbling away with Lee's smile. For almost three years Lee had been in love with that girl and every time she turned him down, it only increased his resolve to work harder to get a date with her. What was wrong with that girl? With a guy as nice as Lee trying to date her so badly, she keeps on turning him down because she still pined for Sasuke, her old teammate who turned traitor. How she wished that Lee would for once see her as how he saw Sakura.

"Hey, Lee," Tenten asked suddenly.

"Yes, what is it Tenten?"

"Why do you try so hard for Sakura? You kill yourself learning new taijutsu moves and keep attempting crazy challenges to prove your love for her. Why do you go so far?"

"Because action speaks louder than words!" he said enthusiastically.

Tenten smiled weakly at Lee's response. How ironic she thought to herself; Neji was right after all. It made sense after all, no point talking big if you don't have the goods to back you up and if you didn't have those goods, you work to get them. That pretty much summed up the principle that Lee believed in.

"How about you, Tenten? Lee asked suddenly. "Is there someone you like?"

"Why… why do you ask?" she asked, her cheeks blushing pink, betraying her and giving Lee the answer to his question.

"So there is!" he exclaimed delightedly. "Does this person know that you like him?"

By the time he posed this question, they were already at Tenten's doorstep. Her first impulse was to walk in and slam the door at his face for asking too many intimate questions but this was Lee. The last thing she wanted was to give the boy a wrong impression of her and so she restrained herself. Furthermore, Lee was a sincere person and chances are, would have helped try to help her win over this young man's heart. How unfortunate, that he did not know that it was himself that Tenten was in love with.

"No…" she said softly. "I haven't even told him."

"You should Tenten," advised Lee. "Otherwise he'll never know how you feel."

"Really? Do you think that he would get the message if I did?"

"Of course," he said with a sincere smile. "After all, actions speak louder than words and words speak louder than thoughts. Plus, I'll support you all the way."

Lee watched his teammate, whose eyes were cast down at her feet. She looked as though she was deep in thought. Finally, she looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips and with a look he had never seen her give him before. It was almost as if time slowed around him or she moved really fast, when he realized that the distance between them had been reduced to but a couple of inches, her hands cupping his cheeks, her warm lips pressing a kiss on him as she stood on her toes to reach him. Her kiss, it wasn't on the lips nor was it on the cheek but somewhere in between. The warmth of her kiss, it was short, brief and chaste. Yet, it said more to him than a hundred words would. Pulling away from him, he watched as she walked into her home, slowly closing the door.

"Goodnight, Lee," she said with a shy smile as the door came to a close.

It took about a minute for Lee to fully register what had just happen and when he came to, he felt his fingers trail up to where her lips were, a faint warmness still lingering. A small smile crept on his face as his eyes softened. Turning around, he saw Neji walking up to him with a smirk on his face; he had been following them.

"Loud enough for you, Lee?" he asked.

With a smile, he answered his friend.

"Crystal clear."

* * *

The End

Hope you liked it. Reviews would be great XD


End file.
